Frodo's Christmas
by Charlotte of Sandydowns
Summary: Frodo Baggins loved Christmas. He loved singing carols in the morning, he loved seeing his Uncle Bilbo... he loved receiving presents... But this Christmas he was going to get a present greater than he ever could have imagined. - ONE SHOT - In this fic Frodo is the equivalent of about eight years old.


Once upon a time there was a far off land called Hobbiton which was in The Shire. As you might expect, this story starts in a hole in the ground. Not a wet miserable hole filled with mud and without a fire in winter. Nor, yet, a dry sandy hole with nothing to sit on. It was a Hobbit Hole, and that means good food, comfort and a warm fire. Hobbiton was filled with Hobbit Holes, and these Hobbit Holes where filled with Hobbits. What is a Hobbit I hear you ask? Hobbits are short, curly haired creatures with immensely big, hairy feet. They are mostly friendly, and always like big dinners. They are also very quiet on their feet. At this time of year, Hobbiton was always covered with bright fairy lights and sprinkled with Fair trees. It was Christmas Eve, the most exciting time for Hobbits, for it meant lots of food.

In Hobbit Hole number five, Mr. and Mrs. Baggins were wrapping presents for their son, Frodo. The latter was in his room, reading an adventure story. He had never been allowed to go on adventures, which made him even more interested in them. He also really liked his Uncle, Bilbo, for Bilbo had been on many adventures in his time. Bilbo lived in Hobbit Hole number seven, right next door to Frodo, meaning that the little Hobbit often went to visit him. Very often. In fact, Frodo had finished reading his book, and decided to visit his beloved Uncle. He ran down the hallway, past his parents, who had finished wrapping presents, and out the beautifully painted door (which, if you were wondering, was yellow). He skipped down the path, past Bilbo's beautiful garden, and up to Bilbo's gate. Frodo checked the mail for his Uncle, (Bilbo always seemed to forget to) and knocked on the green door.

"Who's knocking on my door at this ungodly hour?" Bilbo's cranky voice echoed from inside the Hobbit Hole.

"It's only me!" Called Frodo happily.

"Only you? You're the only person I'd let in at this ungodly hour!" The door swung open and Bilbo hugged his Nephew.

"Uncle! Tomorrow is Christmas!" Frodo was bouncing up and down with excitement. Bilbo almost had a heart attack.

"Is it? Already? Dear me, I'd better get myself together!"

Frodo's smile was spreading further and further across his face.

"Don't worry, Uncle! I'll help you make dinner for tomorrow! Are you inviting anyone over?"

Bilbo began walking down the hallway, and Frodo trotted along behind him on his short little legs.

"Yes, I'm inviting one or two people over for dinner, but It's more of a grown up's party…"

"Who are you inviting Uncle? The whole street? The whole town? All of Hobbton? Everyone in the Shire? The entirety Middle Earth! Yes that's it!" Bilbo looked shocked at his nephew.

"Good gracious, no! I'm just inviting a few old friends of mine…"

Frodo cut though him: "Do I count as an old friend?"

"Well, no you're still a young Hobbit. But remember, I'm seeing you for Breakfast and you invited yourself over for lunch. So I don't think it would be a problem for you if you didn't see me at dinner time!"

At this, Frodo began to complain. He was just a young Hobbit after all, and he just didn't understand how his Uncle could not want to see him more than three times a day! But Bilbo had his reasons, and Frodo had to accept the fact that he was only going to see his Uncle two times the next day. Frodo sat with his Uncle at the dining room table with a large plate of muffins in front of him (another bonus of going to Bilbo's house: there was always lots of food) and listened intently as Bilbo told him a tale of adventure and excitement. Frodo stayed at Bilbo's house for a lot longer than he intended to because Bilbo's tale, and he muffins, where just so good. So when Frodo got back to his hole, it was almost tea time and he wasn't even hungry!

Mr. and Mrs. Baggins where quite angry at Frodo, because he had not told them he was going out and they had had no idea where he had been.

"Frodo! Next time you go and see Uncle Bilbo, tell us before you go wandering off like that! If we'd have known, we wouldn't have put on dinner because you are always full after coming back from Bilbo's!" Mr. Baggins scolded.

"Okay, okay! But I couldn't resist going over to hear another adventure story!" Frodo realised too late that saying Bilbo was telling him stories was a bad idea. Frodo's parents instantly sent Frodo to his room and went to Bilbo's house to have a word with him about not telling adventure stories that could give Frodo nightmares.

In his room, Frodo daydreamed about having a real adventure. He wondered what it would be like, to be out in the open air and not having to do anything you didn't want to do. Or have any parents bossing you around. It made Frodo feel jealous of people who did get to go on adventures often. After all his daydreaming, Frodo began to feel tired and started to nod off. Without even having any proper dinner, he fell asleep, dreaming about adventures, Christmas, and his Uncle Bilbo.

"Christmas! Christmas! Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! Christmaschristmaschristmaschristmas! Hey, everybody! It's Christmassssss!"

Frodo was running down the street of Bag end, throwing tinsel at anyone who opened their door to watch him prance around. This usually would have made everyone cranky, but because it was it was Frodo, they didn't feel angry at all. Everyone seemed to like the young Hobbit. He was so lively all the time! Continuing to shout his Christmas chant, Frodo ran down to the stream nearby and jumped into the row boat that was always at the small dock. It was a spiffing morning. The water rippled only when the little boat sailed through it, for there was no wind at all. The sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in sight. It was still an early morning, and so not may Hobbits on the other side of the stream where up. (Almost every Hobbit on Frodo's side was up. Thanks to him!) The few Hobbit's who had risen early waved to Frodo and called, "Merry Christmas!"

Frodo even saw his friend Sam Gamgee, who was gardening like usual.

"Ahoy Frodo! Merry Christmas!" He bellowed from his perch on a garden fence. Frodo waved back and shouted, "You can come over for dinneeeeer!"

Frodo kept rowing the little row boat until he had reached the forest. It was only then that he hopped out and tied the boat up so he could get home. He then began to walk along the bank singing a Christmas song to himself, for he was heading into parts where no Hobbit Holes where, just trees and ponds, and the occasional camp. "It is Christmas time! I'll eat a lot of food and get a lot of preseeents! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I love Christmas 'cause you get lots of everything! Like you see you Uncle Bilbo a lot! But today I am only going to see him twiiiiice! Oh no, what'll I do?! La, la, la!"

After a while of singing more songs like this, Frodo stopped singing for he had reached his destination. A small gazebo had been put up before him. Nobody was inside, but three barrels stood next to each other, each cask full of different goods. The first with fish, the second with bread, and the third with carrots. Frodo reached into his pocket, took out some money, (Not very much of it, mind you) put it on a small table in the middle of the gazebo, and took some of the bread, fish and carrots. Frodo was always welcome to take what he wanted from these barrels. The old Hobbit who worked there was a good friend of Frodo, and never allowed him to pay the full price.

Frodo put his goods in some paper bags, and set off to his next destination: Hobbiton Stables. Frodo did not have a pony of his own, though he longed for one. Every day he would go to the stables, though it was quite a trek to get there, and gaze longingly at the ponies. He could name every pony that was owned, and for the ponies that were for sale, he made names up.

The girl who looked after the ponies, a young Hobbit girl called Rosie who was a bit older than Frodo, let the ponies keep their names that Frodo gave them. This utterly thrilled Frodo. Every Christmas, Frodo would hope that he would get a pony. This was his fifth year of hoping, and he was excited as ever to see whether he would get his wish.

As Frodo entered the stables, his ears instantly were filled with noise as all the ponies began whinnying. Rosie trotted out from a back room, a basket filled with apples in her arms.

"Oh, hello Frodo! Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed.

"Hi!" Replied Frodo merrily. He went over to a small brown pony. Frodo knew her name was Myrtle. She was an old pony, and used to belong to dwarves, but now was owned by Bilbo. Frodo gave her a carrot when none of the other ponies were looking.

The other ponies names where Dobbin, Daisy, Molly, Delight, Ladybug, Peaches 'n' Cream, Bingo, Minty and Suncatcher. They all had owners, but out of them Frodo loved Suncatcher. She was a beautiful red-brown colour with flowing black mane. She was young and agile, and all-round lovely. But she had an owner, (though Frodo knew not who) and so the young hobbit had no chance of buying her.

After a long time of feeding, stroking, and talking to the ponies, Frodo began to walk home. He thought about riding a pony of his own, Over and Under Hill, being able to sleep under the stars at night, and ride under the sun at day. Though he knew his dream was impossible: his parents would never allow him to ride alone in the 'Wilderness'…

An idea struck Frodo suddenly and unexpectedly. He could take Sam! Samwise Gamgee, one of his closest friends, was sure to go on an adventure with Frodo! The young Hobbit ran the rest of the way home, his idea seeming better and better as he went.

He reached his home and flung open the round door. He could hear talking in the kitchen, so with a skip and a hop, he went inside. His parents were talking in low voices when he went in. Without waiting even to say "Good morning" he hurled his parents into his idea.

"You won't let me go on an adventure because I'd be all alone, but Hey Presto! I had an idea! Sam can come with me! He'd love it! It's a deal then? As soon as I get a pony we'll set off!"

Frodo had not let his parents say a word through the time he was talking. But they did have a word with him once he was done…

"Frodo! You know we don't want you to go on any adventures! You're a _Baggins_! Bagginses _do not go on adventures!_ It's the Tooks who do that!"

Frodo was not put off by this. "But… But Pippin is a Took!"

Mr. Baggins looked at him confused. "Pippin? Who is Pippin?"

Frodo smiled. "You know! Perigrin Took! Pippin! Pip! Whatever you want to call him! He's the one who-"

"That's right! I remember. He's the one who snuck into the forest without telling his parents. He's the young Hobbit who stole from the bakery!"

Frodo looked shocked at this. He protested: "Pippin _and_ I stole from the bakery! And it was Uncle Bilbo who suggested it!"

That was the last straw. Mr. and Mrs. Baggins instantly went over to Bilbo's to see if what Frodo said was true. After only ten minutes, Frodo heard the door to his home open. Thinking it was time to disappear, he hid behind the open door as his parents walked in, grumbling. Then he slipped out and into the garden.

He was starting to feeling hungry. If you remember, he had been invited over to Bilbo's house for breakfast, and so Bilbo's house is where he was headed. Happily, Frodo knocked on his Uncle's door. The door opened almost instantly, and there was Frodo's beloved Uncle Bilbo, smiling at his Nephew like always.

"Ah! So you came," Bilbo exclaimed, with a glint in his eye.

"Of course I came, Uncle! How would I miss a visit with you?"

Bilbo smiled, and welcomed Frodo in gladly. They sat at Bilbo's table, eating buttered toast, pancakes, bacon, and eggs and they drank warm milk. Bilbo told Frodo wonderful tales of dragons and gold that morning, and Frodo stayed for quite a lot longer than he should have. Then, Bilbo gave Frodo a lovely wrapped Christmas gift. It was small and hard. It felt a lot like a book. Frodo ripped it open. It was a book! The title read: _What really happed to Dale? By the Dwarves._ Frodo was so pleased he thanked Bilbo several times more than was necessary. Then Frodo went home, happy and carefree. How he loved Christmas!

As Frodo entered his house, he decided to find the Christmas tree, and open some more presents. He sat down by the tree, where a nice pile of large presents were stacked. He began to rip them open, one by one. They were wonderful presents! There was a book about caring for ponies, a block of chocolate bigger than Frodo could ever had imagined, a lovely new back pack (which Frodo thought looked good for smuggling apples to the stables…) and lastly a little key. Frodo was intrigued by the key. It was as small as his little finger, looked as though it was made of crystal, and was engraved with strange runes. Frodo took his new possessions into his parents, who were in the kitchen eating morning tea.

"What's this key do?"

"Don't demand things, Frodo. You're a Baggins, remember?"

"Sorr-rry! Please tell me what this key does?"

"Much better. I don't know what it does, Bilbo asked us to give it to you."

"Gee, I better go over and ask…"

"Frodo! You were only at his house ten minutes ago! I assure you, he does NOT want to see his bratty nephew again!"

His mother's words hurt Frodo, so he went to his room. But not to sulk. No, he went to his room so he could climb out his perfectly round window, and slide straight into Uncle Bilbo's back yard. And that is exactly what he did! His parents would have been angry, but they never found out.

Into Bilbo's garden Frodo jumped, landing carefully and silently. (For, if you remember, Hobbits are very light on their feet) He crept in Bilbo's back door, thinking of surprising him. Frodo snuck into the kitchen where Bilbo was eating morning tea, and yelled, "Boo!"

Bilbo jumped a mile. He looked around and exclaimed, "Oh, it's my favourite nephew, Frodo! Goodness, you gave me a fright! What can I do for you?"

Laughing, Frodo replied cheerfully, "Well, I was opening my presents, and I wondered what this key is for," (Frodo took out the small key from his pocket and held it up by the chain for Bilbo to see) "So I came and asked you!" Frodo smiled innocently, not intending on telling his Uncle how he had gotten into his back garden. But Bilbo Baggins was too clever for that.

"And, I suppose, you climbed out your window? You were not allowed to come, were you?" Bilbo's face creased into a smile. His face was still young, despite his age.

Frodo, trouble causer though he was, never lied to his Uncle. And so, he replied promptly. "Yes, Uncle Bilbo! That is exactly what happened! Now can you answer my question?"

Bilbo carefully took the key by the chain and lifted it from Frodo's fingers. He held it up and both Hobbits watched it sway slightly. It balanced, hanging from Bilbo's forefinger for a long time, then Bilbo flicked his hand up swiftly and caught the key. Peering into Frodo's face he whispered, "This, Frodo, son of Drogo, is your most fabulous Christmas present…"

"Better than _What Really Happened to Dale?_ " Frodo asked, sounding excited and unbelieving at the same time.

"Yes, Frodo. Better than any book… What this key unlocks is a very big privilege for you. You must take care of this privilege carefully and delicately. If you do not, there will be consequences. And do not worry about your parents, they are, err… _convinced_ in a way… All right, let me take you to the privilege as we will call it for now!" Bilbo was starting to sound excited too as he began to stand up, handing a biscuit to Frodo as he took a cloak off a peg on the wall of his beautiful Hobbit Hole.

Frodo was still feeling very inquisitive, and asked more questions. "Where are we going Uncle? What kind of privilege is it? Is it my own Hobbit Hole? It is, isn't it? Ha! I guessed correct, right?"

"No, Frodo, it is not a Hobbit Hole!" Bilbo laughed. "Or is it?" He added as an after though. He was slinging a shoulder bag over his head. The bag was plump, evidently filled with something. Frodo ran over to the front of the hole where Bilbo was standing. Frodo hopped from one hairy foot to the other in excitement. He was a young Hobbit, and as all young Hobbits are, quite greedy for presents.

"Come now, Frodo! It's time to leave and show you the privilege!" Bilbo beckoned to his nephew. The pair of Hobbits stepped out onto the thin, winding path. Walking next to Bilbo really wasn't an option for Frodo, the path was so thin. Hobbit Holes and little wooden fences bordered them both on each side. If Hobbit Holes weren't behind the fences, then stretches of grass filled with flowers and chickens were. Hobbiton really was a beautiful place! Frodo gazed in delight as he watched several young Hobbits dance in a market place. He saw his friend Pippin there dancing a very vigorous dance that the curly-haired Hobbit had definitely made up.

Frodo shouted and waved to him: "Oi! Pippin! Hi, Pippin!"

Pippin turned around, one leg in the air and his hands on his head, mid-dance. "Hi, Frodo! Where are you off to on this fine day? Why don't you come and dance? Mr. Bilbo too!"

"Not now, Pippin! Urgent business! I'm going to get a present!" Frodo began trotting away, but before he was out of ear shot, Pippin yelled, "Oh yeah! Merry Christmasssssssss! FRODO! MERRY CHRIS MAST! COME BACK LATER AND I'LL GET YOU A PRESSENT! OKAY? OKAAAAY?"

"Alright, Pippin! See you lateeeeer!" Bellowed Frodo, who was now a speck in the distance.

Frodo looked over at his Uncle and beamed widely at him. "Uncle this is the best Christmas ever! The best Christmas anyone ever in the whole of the shire… In the whole of Middle Earth EVER had! And you know why? Because I'm spending it with you. But also because I'm getting so many wonderful presents! Did you know that, Uncle? Did you know that?"

Bilbo laughed at his young nephew's wild expression of excitement. "I'm very glad, Frodo, that you are enjoying it. And I hope that your privilege won't make you pass out." Bilbo bowed his head with a cheeky grin on his face. However, Frodo did not return the look. Instead his face tool on a look of concern.

"Uncle! I don't want to pass out! Why would the privilege make me pass out?" Frodo asked sounding thoroughly scared.

"Well, it's as simple as you liking the privilege so much that you pass out," Bilbo seriously replied making Frodo chuckle.

They were heading in the direction of the little stream that Frodo had rowed across that morning. Bilbo and Frodo clambered into the row boat and Frodo rowed for his Uncle Bilbo. Though Frodo looked out for him, he did not spot Sam again and so did not have time to ask the young Hobbit to go on an adventure with him.

As Frodo and Bilbo got out of the boat, Bilbo asked, "Now, I believe you are friends with Rosie Cotton?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Frodo promptly replied.

"Well, I'm just letting you know that your present lies with her. She has been looking after it for me when I cannot. But now it is time for you to look after it. Now, come along little one," Bilbo began walking along the edge of the river. After a while, they reached the stables where Rosie spent most of her time. Frodo was quite happy to visit the stables, he could give the ponies a quick pat before the privilege was handed over to him and he could go home with it.

"All right, Frodo. The moment has come! Into the stables now, hurry!" Bilbo urged, pushing Frodo a little as he hurried in front of his Uncle.

The two Hobbits stepped into the stables. Frodo looked around for a basket of carrots but there was none. Disappointed, he stroked Dobbin.

Bilbo called out for Rosie, and she trotted in, followed by non-other than Samwise Gamgee.

"Sam! Oh, Sam what are you doing here?" Frodo cried delightedly. Sam opened his mouth to reply, But Bilbo began to speak before the younger Hobbit could. "Rosie, is Frodo's present ready?"

Rosie nodded, pink-faced with excitement.

"Then bring her out!" Bilbo cried, looking as excited as Frodo.

"Her? Who's her?" Frodo queried curiously looking at his Uncle.

In the minute that Frodo was looking at Bilbo, Rosie scurried away to somewhere behind Frodo. Sam began to grin and bounced on his toes. Bilbo, eyes glistening with excitement as he looked at Frodo's confused face, pointed behind his Nephew. " _That_ is her."

Frodo spun around. His jaw dropped and he froze. A tingle ran down his spin and he shivered slightly. He could see Sam out of the corner of his eye. Sam's face was smiling so widely and his face was so red with happiness that it was presumed he might burst. On the other side of Frodo's vision was Rosie, smiling shyly but excitedly and expectantly. Frodo's eyes began to widen and he vaguely heard Bilbo chuckling behind him. Frodo could not move. All he could do was gaze transfixed at the beautiful shape in front of him that had made him react so.

It was a pony.

It was not just any pony. It was Suncatcher. The beautiful mare that Frodo loved so much. She was standing behind a gate that would let her out of the small stable she was in. a delicate lock was keeping the gate closed and preventing Suncatcher from coming any closer to Frodo.

Bilbo walked over to his Nephew and held out the key. "Unlock the gate. She is yours."

Frodo finally moved. He blinked. Then stared over at Uncle Bilbo. "Mine?" He asked quietly.

"Yours," Bilbo replied. "Go on."

Frodo took the key from his Uncle and hesitated no longer. A blissful, exuberant look crossed his face, and he ran full speed at the gate, only just stopping himself from bumping into it. Frodo shoved the key in the lock and turned it. The lock bounced open and fell with a clatter onto the floor. Frodo stepped inside, not wanting to frighten Suncatcher. Not that he would anyway, he visited her practically every day. The pony was used to him.

Suddenly, Frodo looked back at Bilbo. "But what about her owner?" Frodo asked confusedly.

"Ah, that used to be me. In fact I bought her several years ago _for_ you, but your parents never allowed me to give her to you. This year they gave in." Bilbo smiled mysteriously.

Frodo whooped. He danced around singing, he punched the air, he shook Sam, he shook Rosie, he laughed 'til his sides ached he hugged Suncatcher for a good fifteen minutes, he yelled thank yous to random people at the top of his voice, including the Dwarves of Dale, and finally fell, panting, onto the floor. Frodo Baggins was still grinning like mad.

Bilbo informed Frodo that he was going to stay in the stables for a bit and look after Myrtle. He had revealed that his lumpy bag was filled with carrots. After all the ponies had been fed, Frodo and Sam set off together, back towards the stream. They rowed themselves to the other side of the shore, and headed back across Hobbiton. They met Pippin, who was still dancing with a lot fewer Hobbits that before.

"Merry Christmas Pippin!" Sam called happily. Pippin look around, and exclaimed, "Hello Sam and Frodo! Merry Christmas! Oh yeah, what was your present, Frodo?"

Frodo beamed at his friend. "It was a pony, Pip! A _pony_! Suncatcher herself!"

Pippin stopped dancing. "You're kidding? That's brilliant! Oh, and here are your presents from me! I got one for you too, Sam."

Frodo and Sam held out their hands as Pippin handed them both a palm-sized package. They opened their packages (which were wrapped in brown paper) at the same time. Inside of each were tow little wooden figures that Pip had evidently made himself. Frodo's was a Wizard and Sam's was an Elf. Both Hobbits were extremely pleased.

After thanking Pippin and going on their way, Frodo turned to Sam. "How about, Sam, that instead of going back to your house you could come over to mine? That would be such fun and I could show you my new book!"

Sam beamed, "I'd love that Frodo! It'd be great fun!"

The Frodo remembered something. "Oh yes, I wanted to ask. What was it you were going to say when I asked you why you were in the stables?"

Sam looked Frodo in the eye and smiled. He answered, "I thought that now you have a horse, I'd better go and ask Rosie to teach me how to ride."

Frodo blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well," Sam started, "It's going to be mighty hard to keep up with you and Suncatcher if I don't know how to ride. You'd be a speck in the distance! And I don't fancy going off in the Dead Marshes or wherever alone. I think it would be best knowing how to ride. We _are_ going on an adventure together, aren't we?" Sam spoke so seriously that Frodo chuckled.

"Oh Sam! Of course we are! And I hope you hurry up and learn how to ride so we can hurry up and go! You do know how long I've been waiting for this moment, don't you?" Frodo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Lead on! I will follow you to the very end, whether we fight Goblins or roam through lands filled with Elves. I will do anything with you, Mr. Frodo sir!" Sam exclaimed. The pair of Hobbits walked off towards the sunset together, making plans about their very first adventure that they would spend together.

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

There Bilbo stood, blocking the rising sun's glare out of his eyes with his hand. He anxiously watched the horizon for any sign that they would be back. They had said it would be this day… He hoped none of them were hurt.

Just as the old Hobbit was seriously starting to worry, a shape appeared on the horizon, steadily getting bigger. Bilbo let out a cry of excitement and rushed forwards across the green paddocks of Hobbiton. He vaulted a fence like he had not done since his childhood and ran as fast as his big hairy feet could carry him.

The shape was getting closer, following the line of the forest that Bilbo had never entered. Eventually, the clear shape of two ponies, one redish brown, the other yellow, cantering towards Bilbo. A Hobbit sat upon each horse and the old Hobbit's heart skipped a beat as he recognised them. The horses were very close now, it would only take a few more minutes for them to reach him. But Bilbo didn't stop running. In fact his feet sped up when he saw the dark-haired Hobbit jump off his horse while it cantered towards Bilbo. Bilbo opened his arms when his Nephew got closer and the younger Hobbit ran into the hug. The other young Hobbit slowed the two horses before following his friend to Bilbo, who pulled him into a hug as well.

"Thank goodness you're both safe… Thank goodness…" Bilbo whispered.

"We're fine, Uncle. We always were!" Frodo replied. He seemed to have grown too much since Bilbo last saw him. Even little Sam had grown. Bilbo reminded himself that it _had been_ two years.

Sam looked up at Bilbo, his eyes sparkling. "We saw elves! We went to Mirkwood and saw Elves!" He whispered with excitement.

"You will have time to tell me everything over a cup of hot chocolate, little ones. Now come along." Bilbo stood up and called to the horses.

"Suncatcher! Daisy! Come along! My, Sam. You have become a very good rider, I see. Rosie and Frodo taught you well."

Sam beamed as the Hobbits and horses headed back to the Hobbit holes. They were home and they were safe. Frodo remembered Bilbo telling him stories of his adventures when Frodo had been younger. Now it was his and Sam's turn to tell a tale…


End file.
